Why Secretary Byun
by Chanbaever
Summary: Park Chanyeol, pria nartistik serba bisa ini adalah wakil predisen Park Group, terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Remake What's Wrong With Secretary Kim, karya Jeong Gyeong Yun, ChanBaek GS! Romance, Humor


**Why Secretary Byun**

**.**

**.**

a Novel by _**Jeong Gyeong Yun**_

**.**

**.**

[**Disclaimer**] Aku cuma nge-remake dengan Cast Chanyeol dan Baekhyun GS!

Main cast: Chanyeol 27thn, Baekhyun 25thn (GS)

Support cast: ah cari sendiri.

.

Mohon maaf kalo agak aneh, karena ini kali pertama aku nge remake novel.

**.**

**.**

_**Prolog!**_

.

**Lounge** Karibia di kolam renang Hotel Geukdong, 31 Oktober, pukul 22:30

Cahaya lampu yang lembut tercermin dan memancar di kolam renang hotel. Di atas panggung, seorang penyanyi jaz sedang menyanyikan lagu _"Misty" _milik Ella Fitzgerald dengan suara terkesan agak suram, dan beberapa orang terkenal termasuk beberapa selebritas sedang mengobrol di depan bar koktail.

Di tempat yang terpisah dari panggung dan kolam renang, tepatnya di lantai 2, terdapat tempat tertutup dan dengan tingkat privasi paling tinggi. Orang yang menempati ruangan itu, yang hanya bisa di pesan oleh orang paling penting di antara orang-orang penting ini, adalah presiden dari perusahaan yang selama lima tahun terakhir tidak pernah berada di bawah posisi kelima di antara sepuluh perusahaan terbaik Korea, Park Group, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol - putra kedua dari pemilik Park Group, Presiden Park yang sudah sejak lama sakit-sakitan - telah memegang kendali perusahaan selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Sejak kecil, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang spesial. Bahkan ungkapan "Tuhan itu adil" sepertinya tidak berlaku sama sekali untuk pria berusia 27 tahun ini.

Chanyeol berbaring di sofa kulit italia berkualitas tinggi, lebih tepatnya untuk memamerkan proporsi tubuhnya yang sempurna. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia langsung datang ke tempat ini dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Desain pakaiannya yang kaku dan formal tidak dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang solid dan seksi serta tungkainya yang panjang.

Bagaikan jaguar yang berkilauan tergeletak di atas marmer, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi atmosfer liar dan sensual.

Alisnya tebal dan halus serta berwarna gelap seperti lukisan kuas, di bawah alisnya ada mata yang indah dengan bola mata hitam dan tajam, hidungnya mancung dan tegas, bibirnya tebal layaknya pria sejati, benar-benar tidak ada kekurangan pada penampilannya.

Namun, tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang menawan, semua orang tidak akan seiri ini. Chanyeol juga tidak tertandingi dalam hal kemampuan.

Pelajaran, olahraga, dan permainan alat musik, semuanya dapat dikuasainya.

Setelah kembali dari tugas luar negeri selama dua tahun, ia kembali dan memegang kendali dalam manajemen perusahaan, melakukan reorganisasi skala besar, dan menata kembali manajemen personalia. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, yang menjalani bisnis besar tapi tanpa target yang pasti, ia justru memiliki gerakan yang agak agresif dan berani, sehingga berhasil mencapai kinerja perusahaan yang brilian.

Hadiah yang datang dari Tuhan. Sebuah karya luar biasa yang tampaknya dibuat oleh Tuhan selama tiga hari tiga malam sambil menghirup minuman berenergi tinggi kafein. Karya itu adalah manusia bernama Park Chanyeol.

"_Oppa, _kenapa hari ini kau tidak banyak bicara? Apa ada masalah?" Wanita itu adalah Kim Yejin, seorang artis terkenal yang selama sebulan terakhir berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Yejin berseru sambil menunjukan ekspresi cemberut.

"Chanyeol _oppa_! Kenapa hari ini kau tidak banyak bicara?" Saat itu, putra bungsu pemilik Hotel Geukdong menyela sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Siapa dari wanita-wanita cantik di sini yang mau menyadarkan Kim Yejin?"

"Ya ampun _oppa, _kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Kalau Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara tentu saja seharusnya kau berpikir _'Ah, Chanyeol oppa hari ini tidak banyak bicara, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi' _kemudian kau diam dan minum saja. Kenapa kau ini tidak peka sekali."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Yejin duduk di atas kaki Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh pesona. Dress berkerah rendah sehingga memperlihatkan payudaranya yang besar. Seketika, para pria di sekitarnya memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Yejin dengan mata berbinar.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada Yejin atau orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sudah terdiam selama dua jam dengan ekspresi serius, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Oppa," _

Kemudian, setelah waktu berjalan dua setengah jam, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Apa? Barusan _oppa _bicara apa?"

"Kenapa…."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Mata Yejin membesar dan ia meletakkan dadanya di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata suram, mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

"Singkirkan itu."

"Apa?"

"Pergi sana."

Yejin terkejut dengan pengusiran Chanyeol, ia bergerak mundur sampai akhirnya terjatuh dari sofa dan mendarat di atas pantatnya.

"_O-oppa…" _

"Ah! Sepertinya aku benar-benar jadi gila." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya, menghembuskan napas, kemudian bergumam, "Sekretaris Byun…"

Meskipun saat ini kita hidup di dunia, di mana kita bisa naik banding bahkan setelah menerima hukuman mati, bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada 'kesempatan kedua' baik dalam masalah pekerjaan maupun kehidupan pribadinya. Jika ia telah menjatuhkan hukuman mati, maka itu memang benar-benar selesai. Jadi wajar saja ia tidak memiliki karyawan yang bekerja lama di sekelilingnya. Sejak Chanyeol menduduki posisi wakil presiden hingga saat ini, karyawan yang masih bertahan hanyalah Direktur pelaksana Kim Jongdae dan sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Sekretaris Byun?

Melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang muram, dapat dipastikan bahwa masalah ini adalah masalah yang sangat besar. Kemudian ketegangan sedikit mencair, para tamu di pesta itu menelan ludah sambil menahan rasa penasaran akan cerita yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun, apa yang disampaikan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, melainkan pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Pertanyaan itu malah tidak dapat diketahui ditujukan kepada siapa sebenarnya.

"Kenapa Sekretaris Byun… melakukan hal itu?"

Hal aneh apa yang tiba-tiba ia tanyakan ini?

Wajah orang-orang yang duduk di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menunjukan ekspresi kecewa.

* * *

Tbc or End?


End file.
